Destiny, But As Time Goes On
by sagest
Summary: A romance for Inuyasha characters. A little bit of humor. Kagome gets bitten...But by who? And I do not own any Inuyasha characters...but I wish I did.
1. Bitten

"Bye Mom!" said Kagome as she ran to the Bone Eaters Well to once again join her friends in the feudal era.She grabbed her backpack as she jumped into the well and traveled 500 years into the past.

Kagome, 16 years of age, was a typical 10th grader. Except for the fact that she could visit her friends from Tokyo, 500 years ago. With long black hair, hazel eyes, and attractive personality, she travels back and forth between the past and present to recover all the shards of the Shikon Jewel.

"Well it's about time!" exclaimed the half demon waiting for her.

"Sorry," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the village.

"Ow! Inuyasha, you're hurting me!"

"Sorry…" he loosened his grip and looked away.

This particular half-demon was a very good friend of Kagome's. He had cute ears on the top of his long white, silky hair, and an attitude that only Kagome could get along with. There was a special bond between the two. Could it be love?

When they arrived at the village, they find Sango the demon slayer, Miroku, a perverted monk that had fallen for Sango, Shippo a small fox demon, and Sango's loved pet and companion, Kirara, waiting for them.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo as he ran and jumped into her arms.

"Hey Shippo," said Kagome.

They all ventured to the hills to eat the lunch Kagome had brought on the beautiful sunny day. They sat at their favorite spot in the shade of a friendly tree, and began to eat. They were enjoying their lunch, but soon they started to hear screams. Miroku stood up and looked down at the village.

"There is a demon attacking the village!" he exclaimed. They all rushed as fast as their legs would carry them down to the village. People were running and screaming, and trying to get to the other side of the village, creating havoc.

Inuyasha and the gang ran towards the monster. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga and ran at the monster, and yelled, "Kagome! Where is the jewel shard!"

Kagome used her priestess powers and sensed for the shard, and then yelled, "It's in his arm!" Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo, therefore she possessed the powers of the priestess, who was now wandering around as one of the dead.

Before Inuyasha could make another move, Sango and Kagome were knocked off their feet by the monster, and pinned by his arm to his body, where he squashed the breath out of them. This monster was about 10 feet tall, with horns on his head, and a tail. He resembled an ox, but was much more ferocious.

"I am Iyashii. My soul purpose is to devour the women of this land!" yelled the demon manically.

"You bastard! Let them go!" yelled Inuyasha. He ran at the demon, but Iyashii used his free arm to swipe Inuyasha away. Inuyasha was thrown back and he skidded on the ground. He quickly got up and ran at the demon again, only to be thrown back once again, but this time, his sword was thrown far away from him, towards Miroku, and he had no time to regain it.

The ox demon was ready to devour Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground and ran to attack any way possible. Iyashii tried to hit him again with his arm, but this time Inuyasha ducked and kept running. Inuyasha remembered that the jewel shard was in the arm holding Kagome and Sango. Because he could injure Kagome and Sango, he couldn't use his claws.

"Shit…What am I going to do?" Inuyasha thought. He jumped at Iyashii and aimed for his arm, where he bit down hard. But no mark appeared on the dark colored flesh. He bit down again and the jewel shard dislodged and fell to the ground.

Iyashii dropped Kagome and Sango to the ground with a scream.

Inuyasha picked them up and ran with them to Miroku and Shippo. He set them down on the ground quickly, and grabbed his sword, and turned around.

Sango and Kagome were unconscious. Miroku kneeled down and picked up Sango, "Sango! Wake up!" She woke quickly and looked at Miroku. He held her close and looked deep into her eyes, and she looked into his. They looked like they would never break the stare.

Slap! "Ow!" Miroku cried.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you pervert!" Sango yelled at him. Once again Miroku had pervertedly felt Sango's rear, and once again she gave him a slap across the face.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had his sword and was ready to fight. "Alright Iyashii!" he declared, "It's time to die!"

Iyashii said, "I don't think so!" He grabbed the jewel shard from the ground and disappeared into thin air.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha said to himself angrily. He turned around and called out, "Are all of you ok?" He ran over to the edge of the trees where they were.

"We're fine, what happened to the demon?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, where did he go?" added Sango.

Inuyasha said angrily, "He got away. And he took the jewel shard with him!"

Shippo was trying to wake Kagome, but she seemed to have fainted. He became worried. He said, "Inuyasha?"

"What do you want Shippo?" Inuyasha replied impatiently.

"Kagome won't wake up!"

"Shit." Inuyasha kneeled down next to Kagome and pushed Shippo out of the way. He shook her slightly, but she did not wake. He picked her up and said, "Kagome! Snap out of it!" He shook her a little, but she didn't awaken. "Dammit…I'm taking her to Keade," Inuyasha said to the others, and he ran off with Kagome in his arms.


	2. Guest

"Is she going to be ok?" Inuyasha asked Kaede.

"Aye, she'll be alright. She needs rest. What happened to her?"

"A demon, Iyashii, grabbed her. He must have knocked her unconscious…Damn him!" He hit the wall with his fist.

"Keep ye voice down! Kagome will wake."

They heard a groan in the background. Kagome slowly sat up. Inuyasha rushed to her side, "Kagome…" he said softly.

Kagome put her hand to her head, "I feel so dizzy…" She looked up at Inuyasha then around the hut, then back at Inuyasha. "Inuaysha…why am I here? We were eating lunch...And the village…" she trailed off.

"Kagome…" he replied, concerned, "Don't you remember what happened?" She shook her head. "A demon was attacking the village…"

"But why am I here?"

He looked away, "I'm sorry…The demon grabbed you. I didn't get to you fast enough…I guess he knocked you unconscious."

Kagome put her hand on his shoulder, "Inuyasha…Ow!"

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"My shoulder…a searing pain…but it's gone…"

Kaede walked over and said, "Kagome, ye need rest. Inuyasha, leave us please." Inuyasha reluctantly left the hut.

After a few hours of sleep, Kagome woke up and got dressed. She walked out of the hut to find Inuyasha sitting on the ground leaning against the wall of the hut.

Inuyasha looked up, "Hey Kagome. How are you feeling?" he asked while he stood up.

Kagome smiled, "I'm much better, thanks."

Inuyasha smiled back, then turned and walked while he said, "Come on, the others are waiting."

Kagome took a few steps, and became very dizzy, almost falling over. "Ugh, my head…" she said.

Inuyasha had turned around to almost see her fall. He rushed to her and made sure she was ok, "Kagome, I think you should rest some more," he said, he put his hand on her right shoulder.

Weirdly enough, his touch seemed to have an effect. She smiled, "No I think I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Mm hm!" she said happily and ran ahead.

Inuyasha thought as he watched her, "Kagome is running pretty fast. I thought she'd be tired after what happened to her…" He caught up with her and they went to find their friends.

"Kagome! How are you feeling?" said Sango as they approached, "We were worried about you."

"Yes we were, and Inuyasha has barely left your side these past few hours," Miroku added.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had walked a few feet away, she said, "Really?" She blushed ever so slightly.

"Kagome!" Shippou ran and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Ouch!" Kagome exclaimed.

Shippou immediately jumped down and said, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Kagome shook her head, "It's nothing. I'm fine." She smiled and picked up Shippou.

"That's more than nothing…" thought Inuyasha.

They all decided they would go look for more jewel shards and they started to walk along a path towards the mountains. The scenery was beautiful. The sounds of birds chirping, running water from a stream to their left; many evergreens surrounding them all over, and the mountains in the distance with white peaks.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked ahead.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Tell me what happened earlier today."

"Well…we were eating. But a demon started to attack the village. We rushed down to help."

"Yes, continue."

"The demon had a jewel shard in his arm, he grabbed you and Sango with that arm, and I guess you became unconscious then…"

"What happened?"

"I attacked him…and the jewel shard came out of his arm. He dropped you. I was about to attack him again when he disappeared with the jewel shard."

"Then I guess it won't be the last time we see him."

"Do you sense any jewel shards near?"

"Unfortunately not." Kagome looked into the distance. She said quietly, "Inuyasha, thank you for saving Sango and me."

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shook her head, "Nothing."

"Feh."

Kagome smelt something. She said "What is that smell?"

Inuyasha smelt it too. He knew what it was. He gave her a funny look. "Kagome, how do you smell that?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head, "It's gone what ever it was." Inuyasha all of a sudden looked straight ahead and stopped. Everyone followed his gaze. In the distance a large dust cloud was approaching them.

"Is it a demon?" thought Kagome.

"What is he doing here…" Inuyasha said, and he growled. He had a look of utmost disgust upon his face. For a second or two, Kagome smelt the smell again.

The group watched the cloud get closer and closer until it was right in front of them. Soon the dust cloud cleared. Who stood in front of them, but…

Who is it? Can you guess? Please tell us what you think .


	3. Mystery Guest!

Here we are! A long awaited chapter!

Thanks to: **teensa23**, **inuchick01**, **hotmiko1**, **MartinaM89** and **Sessho's Gal** for the reviews.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The group watched the cloud get closer and closer until it was right in front of them. Soon the dust cloud cleared. Who stood in front of them, but Koga the wolf demon. He had a shikon shard in each of his legs and an arm. This particular demon was quite taken with Kagome, and had declared that she was 'his woman.'

"Well, look what we have here. Mutt-face, humans and my lovely Kagome."

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said sourly.

"What's wrong mutt? I came to see my woman."

Inuyasha growled, and had his hand on his sword, but Koga appeared in front of Kagome. Holding her hand, he said charmingly, "Now, how is my lady?"

Kagome smiled a half smile and laughed slightly, "I'm alright…"

"Wonderful!" Koga replied in a deep masculine voice.

"Hey wolf! Unless you've come to give us those jewel shards, get lost!" Inuyasha called irritably.

Koga responded, "I ain't giving you anything dog face!" And with a blink of an eye, he pulled a small pouch from inside his armor, handed it to Kagome, said goodbye, and was racing off with his companions trailing behind.

"Good riddance," Inuyasha grumbled.

Rather than open the gift in front of Inuyasha, she pocketed it and lightly replied, "We should keep going." What was actually on her mind was the fact that she couldn't sense Koga's shards right away. _Why didn't I know he was coming? What was the scent earlier? Why has my shoulder been hurting lately? Why can I not remember what happened earlier today? _She pondered these questions as the group walked.

Not only was Kagome in deep thought, Inuyasha was just as quiet pondering his own questions. _I can't believe that bastard got away…And he took the jewel shard with him…And he hurt Kagome…He will pay for that…But why does her shoulder hurt? She is still in some pain, even though she doesn't show it…And why didn't she sense that wolf's jewel shards? And, it was like she could smell his scent…That's impossible…And the nerve of him, calling Kagome **his** woman. Yeah right, that's my Kagome…_ Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. _What does that mean, **my** Kagome_? _That wolf must be rubbing off on me…_

"You two are awfully quiet," commented Miroku.

"What?" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "I said you two are very quiet, you're usually bickering about something by now."

"Feh," was Inuyasha's reply.

"I was just thinking, that's all…" Kagome said.

The group continued to walk until the sun started to sink into the horizon. They set camp at the edge of a large forest, where they had a view of the setting sun, over sparkling sea water. They gathered wood and made a camp fire, where Sango and Kagome began to make supper.

Once everyone had settled down, dinner was given to Shippou and Kirara, Sango had brought Miroku his dinner and sat next to him, Kagome wandered to find Inuyasha. She found him in a large tree looking the opposite direction. She had his ramen, and she called up to him, "Inuyasha, come down and get something to eat!" There was no response. "Inuyasha!" she called out more forcefully.

Inuyasha had been thinking when he heard his name. He looked at the ground to see Kagome standing at the base of the tree. He smiled to himself. The moonlight outlined her figure, and reflected off her silky, raven black hair, which made her look very elegant. But he rudely responded, "Yeah, what do you want?"

She was used to this attitude, but it still annoyed her, "I have some ramen for you, but if you're too busy…" She had spoken the magic word, for Inuyasha immediately jumped down, and gulped down the ramen handed to him, in a flash.

Kagome smiled. _He's cute when he eats…_ She shook her head. _Stop thinking stupid things._

Inuyasha noticed, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly. "Um…Are you going back up in the tree?" He nodded. "Mind if I come?"

"Whatever," he mumbled. And he happily (without showing it) slipped his arm around her tiny waist, and leaped into the tree. Inuyasha easily balanced himself on the branch, but Kagome leaned against the tree trunk for support.

For a while they both sat side by side silently thinking. But soon the temperature had dropped and the tree trunk was becoming very uncomfortable. She sat up and looked at Inuyasha. He was looking the other way and seemed to be in deep thought. Her eyelids felt very heavy, she needed sleep. She wrapped her arms around her, gently rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. He was a little surprised by this action. He looked at her leaning on him, and realized she had fallen into slumber. He smiled. She looked so sweet and innocent when she slept. He took off the coat part of his haori and wrapped it around her, and then slipped his right arm around her waist. He rested his cheek on her soft hair, and soon fell into a well desired sleep.

Inuyasha was awoken early by the rising sun. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He moved to jump down to the ground, but felt something on him, or rather someone, for Kagome was asleep on his shoulder. This made him smile once again. Even though he appeared to be moody most of the time, he was always happy whenever she was with him. It was a few months since the encounter of Princess Kaguya, but he could still feel Kagome's soft lips against his. This was one of his fondest memories. Mentally hitting himself for thinking that, he rested his chin on Kagome's head. He sighed. Sitting in the tree for a while would be very comfortable, but he knew they had to soon join the others to continue searching for the jewel shards.

Kagome woke to the sounds of early morning. Her pretty amber eyes fluttered open. She felt something around her waist, and she looked to see a long red sleeve. She looked up to see two large golden orbs staring back at her. "Um…Good morning Inuyasha…"

His cheeks became slightly flushed, and he forcefully said, "We should get going." He jumped to the ground and set her down, only letting go when she was steady. They walked back to the campsite, where they were both relieved that the others were still asleep.

Soon everyone had been wakened and they were on their way. They took their time since it was still very early. They walked through the forest in hopes of finding the shards which they sought. And even though it was still early, it was turning out to be a hot day. Fortunately the trees provided shade for the group which kept them cool.

The group becoming disgruntled with the heat, discovered good fortune when they came upon a stream. Kagome and Sango gladly splashed some water on their faces while Miroku and Shippou stuck their feet in the water. Inuyasha grumbled that they were wasting time.

"Well we're here, we may as well get some lunch," Kagome said, and the others readily agreed. As usual Inuyasha wandered away to find a tree which would be suitable to sit in and keep an eye on the group.

Soon the three humans and two small demons had finished lunch and were relaxing. Kagome who was growing bored went for a short walk in the woods. Once she was away from the rest, she stretched, "Hmm…It's such a nice day…It's almost a shame to have to search for the shards..." She continued to roam in the trees. Coming upon a small patch of herbs, she stooped down to pick a few to bring back.

Inuyasha had seen Kagome venture farther into the forest, but he paid no attention and guessed she'd be back soon. But little did either of them know, someone had been watching.

The young miko had started to hum a soft tune to herself, and was soon singing the sweet melody. But for some reason, she had the eerie feeling someone was watching her. She pushed it out of her mind and continued to pick the herbs. Crack. _What was that? _She whirled around to see…nothing. Just trees. No one was there. It was probably just her imagination. She turned around to become face to face with a spear. She would have screamed if the blade wasn't so close to her face. The someone holding the spear lowered it slightly to rest just below her chin, and pressured it a little to indicate she should stand. _Oh my god…What's going on? Who is this person? Inuyasha help! _


	4. Bug bites or demon bites?

I'm terribly sorry it took so long to put up this chapter, but writers block is evil, and it doesn't help that I'm lazy. But I hope you like this chapter. And thanks to all who reviewed ..

She had finally stood, but she could not tear her eyes from the ground. As frightened as she was, she convinced herself that the person, or demon, or what ever they might be, at least didn't need to know she was scared. Slowly, she raised her eyes to look at him. He was a young man. Long blonde hair pulled back into a long braid. His face was soft, but strong. His eyes, enough to melt any girls heart, an ice blue-teal, and with a hint of violet when the light shined on them. Kagome held back a gasp.

"Hmm…What do we have here? A young female wandering the forest…alone?" said the handsome stranger.

Using all her strength, Kagome held back the fear threatening to surface in her voice, "I am not alone…Lower that spear."

In the middle of a thought, Inuyasha froze. _What is that? I sense fear...and her scent… Kagome?_ He jumped through the branches of many trees until he found who he was looking for. Inuyasha sat upon a weathered branch, high above the two people below. He could tell Kagome was in danger, for a spear was too close for comfort to her face. He growled softly.

"Why should I lower-" Creak. The stranger was cut off. A sound came from above. Both he and Kagome looked up. He guessed it was the wind, or the age of the trees. He lowered his head back down, not to face the brunette, but to face a hanyou with a giant sword drawn.

Inuyasha growled, "Stay away from Kagome."

"Kagome? Is that the name of this young lady?" he said a little startled, "Well then," the man said, raising his spear for battle, "I am Kaji, and _you_ will not stand in my way."

"Hah!" Inuyasha grunted. "Just try to get past me!"

Kaji smirked, then he raised an eyebrow in surprise. He lowered his spear slightly, and pulled something from inside his armor and held it up, revealing it to Inuyasha and Kagome. "So this is what you seek?"

Kagome's amber orbs widened, "A shard! Where did you get that?"

"From a demon I killed, Iyashii was his name."

"Hand it over," Inuyasha growled.

"Why does this piece of glass carry so much importance to you?" he questioned.

"Enough questions, hand it over, and I just might let you live."

Kaji stared Inuyasha in the face for a moment or two, then replied, "A shard of the Shikon Jewel…How very interesting…"

Kagome frowned, "How do you know that?"

"My dear Kagome, I have many strengths." Kaji replaced his spear to it's holder on his back, and smiled at the two. "Well, a half demon and a female human. It's not every day you see that combination." And he tossed the jewel shard up in the air, and Kagome caught it, instantly purifying it.

"Kagome! Where are you? It's getting late!" a voiced called near by. After a few moments Sango appeared, dressed in her armor. "There you are! We should be going…" She had noticed to her left, where a young man stood.

"Who are you?" said a curious kitsune. Shippo and Miroku had followed, and now arrived to see the scene.

Kaji bowed and introduced himself, and Kagome took a few moments to explain how they had met, leaving out the part that Kaji had almost attacked her. Once the introductions and explanations had passed, Sango spoke up and said, "Kagome, Inuyasha, we really should be going, everyone is rested now, and it's getting sort of late…"

"Feh, if we hadn't of wasted so much time with this guy it wouldn't be late," was Inuyasha's reply.

"My apologies. Let me show you the quickest path from this forest in repayment for my disturbance". The group readily agreed for the forest was thick, and hard to navigate directions being taken.

The group made it out of the forest quickly with the help of Kaji. As they neared the edge of the forest, Kagome came upon an idea. She didn't think Inuyasha would approve, but the others would. "Kaji," she spoke up. She continued, "I think you should continue with us." She looked at Kaji to see if he would agree. He said, "As long as I am not intruding."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and surprisingly, he grunted, "Feh."

_He must be going soft. _Kagome smirked at her own comment.

The group of now seven, followed a wide, lengthy trail that slowly curved, not knowing where it would take them. They were mostly in silence. Kagome was in thought, and very confused. For if Kaji had a shard of the Shikon Jewel, why did she not sense it. She slowed her walking pace to be next to Sango.  
"Sango," she said quietly once she was sure no one was listening.  
"Hmm?" Sango replied.

"I was thinking about earlier, when we met Kaji. I told you about the jewel shard, but I'm a little worried," she explained.

"Why is that?"

"I don't understand why I couldn't sense the shard. And you remember when we met Koga yesterday? Well I didn't sense his shards right away either…"

"That is very strange…I do not know why that has happened, but maybe your powers are just developing, it could be a temporary thing…"

Kagome sighed, "Maybe…" And little did she know, Inuyasha's petite ears heard all of this.

It was becoming dark as the sun started to lower itself into the horizon. The group found a suitable opening in the trees, not too far from the path, where they set camp. Shippou and Kirara chased each other, playing; Miroku, Sango and Kaji talked about various things; and Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other occasionally saying something, but mostly thinking.

In the morning the group packed up and continued along the path. They spent most of the day walking it. Along the way, they encountered a demon, which they struggled to destroy, but fortunately the demon possessed a shard, so their strong effort, energy and ripped clothing was not wasted. To their surprise, (and relief) they ended back at Kaede's village. The path had curved so much that they had hit a dead end, but continued, only to find they had returned to the community. With a day almost wasted, the group grumpy and tired, Kagome and Sango went to the hot springs; Miroku and Shippou decided to show Kaji around the village, and Inuyasha ventured to his favorite tree to relax in.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango were stripping their clothes to relax in the warm water and chatting about the other members in the group.

"…he was always quiet, but now even more than usual. It's almost like Inuyasha is more calm…" Sango was saying.

"Hmm…I didn't really notice it all that much…" Kagome said.

Sango shrugged, "At least he keeps his hands to himself. I've just about reached my limit with all the groping Miroku does!"

Kagome giggled, "Well how about Kaji?"

Sango blushed, "What about him?"

"I saw you two talking today. I think he likes you."

Sango blushed even more, "I don't think so…" She smiled to herself, she did think he was very handsome. She looked up at her friend, and smiled. But this smile quickly turned to a frown.  
Kagome noticed, "What's wrong?"

"Kagome…What are those strange marks on your arm?"

"Hmm?" Kagome looked at her tricep, the upper arm. Her eyes widened in surprise, "I don't know, they weren't there earlier…"

Sango moved closer to inspect her arm. "Kagome…They're like…I think these are bite marks! Did that demon earlier today hurt you?"

"No! I haven't been bitten!"

"You should go to Keade, she'll probably know what it is."

"Well it's probably bug bites or something, I want to get in the spring first." Sango brushed it off, it probably was bug bites afterall.

They talked for a while in the tranquil setting. When there was a pause, Kagome moved closer to the edge of the spring to open the pouch Koga had given her two days ago. Inside was a beautiful flower, one she'd never seen before. She smiled. It had a vine attached so she could wear it in her hair. She'd wear her hair up tomorrow just to wear the attractive flower.

After the relaxation, the two women got out of the spring, and put their clothes back on. On the way back to the village Kagome was thinking. _Is this why my arm has been hurting lately? But when was I bitten? I doesn't look like it's a normal bug bite or anything… I hope Keade knows what this is…And the mark is a strange blueish tint…I just hope this pain in my arm goes away soon…It's been bothering me since the day I got back…_

The two girls arrived at Kaede's hut and entered. "Hello, how are ye?" She asked.

"We're good Lady Keade," Kagome answered, "but I have a mark on my arm, I'm not sure what it is. Would you mind taking a look?"

"Not at all child, come here." She motioned for Kagome to go closer. She did, and she knelt down, then lowered her shirt to show just below her shoulder. Keade frowned, "This is a bite…But not from any insect…This mark has a strange color. I will return in a moment, I need to get some special herbs to see what made this mark on ye, child." Kagome nodded, and waited for Keade to return. When she did come back, she used various herbs to test the bite. First she ruled out insect bites. Next it was animal. The bite was obviously not human, for it looked like fang marks, so there was nothing left to test—but demon. The herbs proved it.

Kagome frowned deeply, "I haven't been bitten by a demon. In the past few days, we've only come across two demons…The Iyashii demon and the one today. I certainly wasn't bitten today…Keade, what kind of affect will this bite have on me?"

Keade rubbed her temples in though. "I am not sure…It would depend on the demon." She smiled. "But I don't think it will be serious, a demon bite usually does not have a large effect on humans."

Kagome smiled in relief and stood, "I'll be right back." She exited the priestess' hut and started walking towards the thick forest. She found the hanyou in his favorite old tree. She called up, "Inuyasha?"

He had known she was coming, he could smell her sweet scent a mile away. He didn't even look in her direction, he just grunted a "Yeah."

"Um…We need to talk…"He found this a strange thing for her to say. She waited for a response. When she didn't receive one she called out "Are you coming down or am I coming up there." A small grunt escaped his lips as he jumped from the tree. Landing gracefully on the soft forest carpet, he wrapped he arm around the mikos petite waist, and for the second time in the past few days, he leaped into the tree with Kagome.

She balanced herself on the large branch and looked at the half-demon who was waiting for her to speak. "I…well…"

"Spit it out!" he forcefully said.

"Ok ok! You remember two days ago when we fought that demon…Iyashii?"

"Yeah."

"He…didn't…bite me…did he?"

Inuyasha has been looking off into the distance at this point. His attention snapped back to her, "What? Bite you? Who bit you? How careless can you be to get bitten?"

Kagome suddenly found interest in her fingernails, she stared sheepishly at them. "I didn't do it on purpose! Keade says a demon bit me, but I should be fine."

"Show me."

"What?"

"You heard me, show me the mark."

Kagome unbuttoned a few buttons, and slid her sleeve farther down her silky, creamy skin. This gave the half-demon a strange feeling of lust for the young miko. He pushed it away and inspected the mark. "Are you sure Keade said it will be alright?" He asked, trying to mask the concern from his voice. Even though he always acted tough, Kagome saw when the softer side surfaced. He was sometimes even worried. She smiled at him and leaned against him. "Yeah, I'll be fine. As long as that Iyashii didn't try to take a bite, I'm good." It was Inuyasha's turn to smile, a rare action for this demon to make. Only this young priestess could bring emotion from him. And strangely enough when Kagome leant against him, the pain was gone. For a split second she wondered if Inuyasha would…She immediately pushed the outrageous thought from her head. The demon suggested they go back to the hut to sleep, and Kagome agreed.

When they arrived back to the hut, the others were already in peaceful slumbers. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. But he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his strong arms around her. She felt safe in his arms, so even though this surprised her, she snuggled into his warm haori and the two drifted into a dreamless, but content, sleep.

**Comes out with hands up Don't shoot! I'm sorry for the few fans I have that this chapter took so long, but I worked all night to finish this one! Be proud of me! 4 and a half pages. So enjoy! And please let me know what you think! That means _R&R_!**


	5. Note to Readers

Hello to the few fans of this story.

I'm sorry to say that I haven't been on FanFiction much in a loooong time. Much too long. And I'm also sorry to say that I probably won't be finishing this story...Not anytime soon at least...But here's the good news: If there are any of you who would like to finish the story yourselves, please, send them to me!! I will gladly put them up and give you credit!!

Thanks for reading,

Sagest.


End file.
